


Scandal

by Qu-ko (Qu_the_Mighty)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu_the_Mighty/pseuds/Qu-ko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times in the broom closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I allowed to write anything?

The first time they end up in a closet together is an accident.

One of those kinds of accidents where Vector follows Rio, trips over nothing in a deserted corridor, and just happens to shove both of them into a conveniently open doorway.

He also happens to kick the door shut behind them. Conveniently. (It actually takes three tries to get the door closed smoothly, but as Rio is too busy hurling a wide assortment of insults and sputters at him, she fails to notice.)

What follows is about ten minutes of screaming and Vector's efforts to shut her up. He tries yelling, mocking, goading, insulting, and even whining. For his efforts, she lets her hand hover at the lower reaches of his anatomy and says she knows a very painful way to sever things with a mere piece of string...

When Ukyo-sensei later opens the door, they are both kept after for detention. She also does not speak to him for a week.

* * *

The second time is, again, an accident that is completely intentional. But not intentional on Vector's part, as might be suspected. Vector, though sneaky and dogged and sadistic, knows when it is about time to strategically retreat for the moment.

Unfortunately for him, fate does not seem to possess such good sense.

And so comes the day when he finds himself blindfolded from behind, then led to another, foreign place and shoved forwards. He trips, and registers the sound of a door snapping closed, a lock clicking, before whatever he falls on screeches and bucks him to the floor.

Vector just sort of lies there and wonders how the hell he could be brought to such shame in a matter of seconds. Maybe he's being too obvious about his mutual distaste for the oh-so-popular lady president of 2-A.

Their captor lets them out after an hour has passed and the two of them fail to do anything entertaining, like produce offspring or commit murder. To be fair, their ability to do either of these things was hindered by their forced state of blindness.

As well as Rio's miraculously well-aimed shot at Vector's manly bits.

* * *

The third time is Rio's fault, because she says, "Vector, may I have a word?" after class, but it comes out as more of a "Well, I feel like indulging the human scum, so I'll catch up with the boys later." She leads him to — a broom closet.

His mind goes all sorts of places.

"It seemed a bit more private," she says, and steps inside. Vector follows. Maybe she'll turn breathless and silly if he pushes her just right and then he can torment her however he wants—

The idea makes him smile.

"What are you doing?" Rio catches sight of his face then, and is alarmed, "Whatever you're thinking, stop it right now."

Vector grimaces at her. "What is it then, Merag?"

She shifts, arms crossing, something defensive about her confident poise. "Club activities." And then she leans in a little and says, "You know the drama club desperately needs an understudy for the lead actor in the hospital, don't you?"

"Yes, and they usually arrange those kinds of things ahead of time, you fool. You don't need me."

Rio's lips press together. "You're not good for much, but acting is on the list of things you could be useful for. Just volunteer and I won't have to complain about all this sexual harassment."

" _Sexual hara_ — You conniving little— I'd sooner die than—" Vector begins to defend himself, because he'd never even _begin_ to look at a pretentious, prissy, overbearing little girl like her. Never mind the fact that he's already cemented that assertion by killing her three times now — imagine that.

Rio smacks him across the face. And then she unzips the top of her uniform a bit, musses with her hair a little, and smirks at him.

"I wonder how this will look?" she muses to the mop and its bucket. Vector rubs the side of his face and snarls at her.

"Don't even think you can begin to screw with me, _Merag-chan_ ," he snaps, before Rio stalks toward him and jabs a finger under his chin and _glares_.

If this play is Romeo and Juliet, he thinks, he's going to up the count to four this time.

* * *

The fourth time is _revenge_.

No, really, it is.

It isn't him trying to get her undressed.

Not one bit.

(She probably wears exceedingly unsexy underwear, anyway. A patchy gray sports bra, and something loose at the bottom—)

Vector decides to stop thinking about Merag's underwear.

"Vector," Rio says coolly, "Are you here to donate to me a bit of your time after all?"

He knows she means the club, but Vector wants to make an innuendo. Very badly. He settles for reaching over her head and letting the door click shut.

"What are you doing?" she demands. She doesn't look afraid, only a bit nervous, and that's enough for him.

"You know, Merag," Vector comments, "we don't have to see each other in a closet, it being so dark..."

It's a lie. He can see her perfectly; he can see her breathing very fast, eyes darting around, looking for an escape.

"You're not very funny, _Shingetsu-kun_ ," she says, "I've been meaning to tell you that lately, since Yuuma-kun is just too nice to bother."

"Merag," he says in an airy tone, "that wasn't a complete sentence."

And he's _close_ now, and he knows it, hovering until she starts reluctantly leaning up to meet him, and then someone opens the door and Vector panics, elbowing the man in the stomach with lightning reflexes and knocking him out cold.

Rio is appalled.

They flee the scene of the crime. The teacher wakes up an hour later with a nasty cramp and the faintest memory of indecent activity.

* * *

The fifth time, they drag _each other_ inside and lock the door, stack various cleaning supplies in front of it, and get down to it.

Rio, as it turns out, is a little ticklish. Her hands are perpetually cold, and it makes Vector squirm whenever she touches him — when there's a hammering on the door, Vector just snaps, "Do you _mind?_ ", and the other person goes away, as they had better if they value their safety, because he has already decided this closet is now his, and he fully intends on making it a historic landmark.


End file.
